I didn't sign up for this!
by LittleEvilChibi
Summary: Unwillingly volunteered by Yuffie to help Sora and the others, Leon is thrown into a mess he really doesn't want to clean up. But he could survive; if the blond winged weirdo stopped trying to molest him.
1. Traverse Town Part 1

**A/N ~ This has been on my Brain for about a week, and I wanted an excuse to play Kingdom Hearts again. And I like Cleon. Its a win win for me. WHOOO.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and my friends owns me so i got nothing.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**I didn't sign up for this!**

* * *

**Traverse Town**

* * *

Sora, Donald and goofy had just finished defeating the giant heartless, and so began something Leon wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. The explanation.

Leon looked at the band of misfits currently destroying Sora's remaining brain-cells. Sora was looking confused so Leon decided that he had to explain in, before Sora jumped to other collusions to the phrase "we were looking for you."  
"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Didn't that line make him sound badass.

'_Oh God'_ Leon thought, as he heard Goofy's offer, '_they're going to let this kid lose in other worlds!'_ Leon looked at the king's men with distain as they failed to whisper, or goofy whispered and Donald yelled the answer. Leon closed his eyes and prayed that stupid wasn't contagious. When he saw Sora contemplating not going a horrid thought struck him; If Sora didn't go he would have to stay with him, Yuffie and Aireth. Yuffie was enough stupid for Travers town thank you very much.  
"Sora, go with them." When he saw that Sora still didn't look willing, Leon added an extra reason for Sora to get the hell out of his Travers Town "Especially if you want to find your friends."  
When Sora said yes Leon had to refrain from doing a happy dance, at least not one that was in his head.

Leon looked in horror as Donald said that their boat ran on happy faces. Leon shared a look with Yuffie, wondering if she was buying this Bullshit. When he saw the young Keyblade Masters happy face he only just held back the groan of despair. '_We are all doomed_.' Was his only PG thought. Before Leon could politely kick them out of Travers Town Yuffie interrupted their incredibly cheesy moment.  
"HEY, you guys sure you can handle it out there?" She asked. Leon felt like running for the hills, something that didn't happen very often, when he saw the Look Yuffie was giving him. "Because" she continued once she saw their confused faces "Squally here is really good with his sword."

The three future savours of the Worlds turned to look at each other than at Leon, before settling in a huddle to whisper. It was because of this they didn't see Yuffie cowering under Leon's murderous rage, but before Leon could strange the Worlds Greatest Ninja the others turned around.  
"It's decided" squawked Donald. "He's a'commin with us!" Goofy yelled. Sora smiled at Leon "It's gonna be one great adventure, right Leon?"

Before he could answer Donald was dragging him towards their gummy ship.

Nobody noticed Leon dyeing a bit inside, nor did they notice Leon turn to Yuffie and mouth "I'm going to kill you later!"

'_Maybe it won't be so bad_.' Leon tried to convince himself '_Who am I kidding; please don't let me kill one of them in this trip. Please!'_

And so of the Hero's went, on to places unknown. Whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**A/N ~I Love this, but it will be randomly updated. Coursework it a bitch, stupid GCSEs.**


	2. Wonderland

**A/N ~ Well that was fun. ya know, i do like reviews so to the people that read this please do leave me one. Thanking you. Enjoy the kingdom hearty goodness,] :)**

**Also this is a very important chapter for me. Its the longest one i have every WRITTEN.(5 PAGES) yay for me.**

**Yeah, read on. **

**Please.**

* * *

**I didn't sign up for this!**

**Wonderland**

Leon was contemplating a murder suicide, more specifically three murders and then a suicide.

"I wanna drive!" exclaimed Sora for the hundredth time that flight, "NO!" Donald yelled back. "But I'm the Keyblade Master! I should drive the ship!" They had had this argument so many times before that Leon probably could have said it with them.

"Look" growled Leon, finally expressing his anger at the fact he was probably developing a twitching eyebrow "Donald you drive the God-damned ship and Sora you shut the hell up or so help you go I will shove my Gunblade so far up your ass your be spitting iron!"

The rest of the trip was amazingly quiet.

As they arrived near the world Leon looked on in horror. The world was pink, Leon didn't like pink.

When they disembarked the Gummy Ship Leon knew his hatred was justified, they were falling down a rabbit hole, luckily when he reached the bottom he managed to stay on both feet. 'Kill. Me. Now.' He thought when he saw the rabbit with a giant pocket watch and a very odd outfit.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear! Im here, I should be there. I'm late, im late, im late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit ran round the corner, personally Leon was all for calling it a day and moving on to a different world but noticing the look on Sora's face he knew that wouldn't happen. Cursing Yuffie for the millionth time in the past hour Leon followed Sora Donald and Goofy toward a door that opened to show to other smaller doors.

The group entered the room and saw that the rabbit had somehow gotten smaller. "How did he get so small?" pondered Sora looking at the tiny oddly shaped door. Then the door answered "No, your simply too big."

"It talks!" exclaimed Donald, Leon reached up and quietly face paled at Donald's wonderful skills of observation.

The door had a long yawn and asked in a tired voice "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." Somehow the door made Sora look guilty, but Leon wasn't going to complain. He wasn't.

"Good morning." Said Goofy, Leon let out a groan, but he wasn't complaining.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." 'I need a bit more sanity' thought Leon, wondering what kind of crazy world they had landed in.

After more wonderful observation from Sora and the Talking Door the group had managed to grow small.

After killing some heartless the gang went through the entrance hidden behind the bed, only to wander into a situation that made Leon even more stupefied than before.

A blond girl stood on a podium while a fat woman, who looked rather spoiled in Leon's opinion, sat in a chair and tried to look important. The rabbit they had followed earlier ran up some steps and announced "Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" asked the blond girl in the blue dress. The rabbit ignored her and continued "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The fat woman opened her beady eyes and bellowed "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!" "That is so unfair!" exclaimed the blond one, and option that Leon shared. 'Thank god our justice system is better than that!' thought Leon with relief. But he could imagine Yuffie doing something like that while he was gone. Hopefully Aireth would keep her in line.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence?" asked the bulbous queen "Of course!" announced the blond one "I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen but im afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!" 'Amen' thought Leon, who agreed with everything the girl, had said but he could have done without the rhyme.

"SILENCE!" yelled the queen "You dare defy me?" "Amazing" whispered Leon "she could look more repugnant!" he wasn't aware that Sora and the others could hear him until he heard their muffled giggles.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora said, ever the bleeding hearts. "Yeah, but the-""We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" "Meddling!" "Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

Sora and Leon had tuned the two out, the argument was nothing new it had happened multiple times on the Gummy Ship, instead the two tuned back into the court session. "The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged!" Sora and Leon shared a shocked look. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart" Sora let out a startled gasp "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the queen screamed.

Leon tuned out the girl's cries for help and the way the paper card guards (because paper guards are so threatening!) and instead Leon focused on the sense of foreboding in his gut.

"Hold it right there" Ahhh, there it was, 'Stupid idiots' He vindictively thought, as he strolled casually behind the others, muttering about traitors and having duck for dinner.

"Who are you?" The queen rudely demanded to know. How dare you interfere with my court?" Leon thought that her voice might give him a migraine it was so painful. "Excuse me." Sora began "But we know who the real culprit is!" "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" goofy stopped as Leon gently shoved him and gave him a Look. Sora looked at them confused for a moment but steamed on anyway "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" Why it was that she was a good judge when they didn't want her to be wondered Leon.

"We don't have any proof" Leon stated. When the queen looked at him her eyebrow raised challengingly "Allow us, oh great Queen of Hearts to go gather some." Leon prayed she didn't notice the sarcasm at the end.

Leon watched as Alice was locked in a golden bird cage and a paper card stood watch. And that was how Leon found himself looking through a forest for evidence that something made of Darkness was trying to steal the fat bitch queen's heart.

The search was useless until they were approached by an odd cat or at least the head on an odd cat that promptly disappeared only to reappear on a large tree stump to the side of the group. 'Great' thought Leon 'Another crazy person, what does this one do? Only talk in riddles!' As the overly cheerful cat stared to talk Leon's hand slowly reached for his Gunblade.

"Who are you?" Yelled Donald "Who, indeed?" replied the cat. "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!" Momentarily realising that the blond girl from earlier was called Alice, Leon missed what Sora said to the Cat, but he didn't miss the reply "The Cheshire Vat has all the answers - - but doesn't always tell." Just when Leon thought it couldn't get more annoying, the cat started to talk in third person, Leon was itching to sharpen his Gunblade on that things spine.

The Cheshire cat continued "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lay in darkness." Leon tensed thinking that the Cat was just a smarter new form of heartless but before he could act the cat disappeared. "Good riddance, now let find that god dammed evidence." "YAY!" yelled Sora, ignorant to Leon's lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

"Boy, Leon sure is pissed" Said Sora as he Donald and Goofy watched Leon destroy the guards tower, and five paper cards, with a vengeance, occasionally Donald would use a cure but mostly they stayed the hell way from Leon and his deadly sword. To be fair to Leon, his anger was incredibly justifiable, after running around for an hour, killing loads of heartless too, they returned with the evidence the queen had allowed them to collect, only for her to say that it would be a waste to check all five so she said for them to pick one, they chose correctly and the queen accused them of cheating and was going to kill Alice anyway.

That lead them nicely to the situation they were in now. Suddenly there was an explosion and the tower collapsed into rubble. Everybody turned to face Alice's falling cage. When the curtain turned everybody noticed the distinct lack of blond girl trapped within the cage. "Find her you fools!" bellowed the queen as her paper guard ran like headless chickens to complete her order.

Sora, Donald and Goofy shared an anxious look before turning to Leon and Sora unwillingly asked "What now, Leon?" Leon turned to Sora and gave him a blank look that by some mystical power portrayed Leon's anger. "Now" he growled "now we search this god damned world and fine the missing girl" Leon raised one mink eyebrow "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked sarcastically and upon receiving three every scared no's Leon lead the party back into the Lotus Forest.

Upon entering the forest Leon noticed that one of the red flowers from earlier had bloomed, only for it to spit out a boulder for the Cheshire Cat to perch upon, grinning madly Cat shrugged its paws at them. Donald hesitantly asked the Cat "Have you seen Alice?" The Cats grin seemed to grow "Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" "Where did they go?" begged Goofy "This way? That way? Does it matter?" riddled the Cheshire Cat "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows!" Leon's hand twitched obviously towards his Gunblade, a movement not missed by the Cat who very quickly added "Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" and with that the Cat vanished. The group turned to look at the angry Leon who had a pondering look on his face. "Let move" Leon abruptly declared, seemingly to have silently agreed on a plan. Walking through the forest the group came upon a previously blocked entrance. When they walked through Leon had to refrain from screaming in frustration. Inside was a long table covered in a pink table cloth decorated with different sized plates and unlatching chairs at the end of the table was a picture of a rabbit, not the one from before it was a brown rabbit this time, and a mad man in a top hat. In the picture both of them where crying. Sora opened his mouth to say something but refrained when the sun reflected on Leon's previously hidden Gunblade. The group walked into the crooked house and upon entering they saw the infernal grinning Cat, who upon deciding that their sanity wasn't destroyed enough gave them another odd phrase "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrape. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." And again the cat disappeared. When the group ventured further into the room a group of heartless appeared; there was a Large Body, a few Soldiers and lots of Shadows. Leon gripped his Gunblade and growled "Sora, you Donald and Goofy turn on the lights, im gonna kill some heartless." Leon raised his blade and leapt into the midst of the Shadows.

Sora reluctantly clambered onto a table and touched a lamp. Only to almost have a heart attack as the Cheshire Cat once again materialised "It's too dim. Make it brighter. One more lamp that you need to light." The Cat, having done his duty as Captain Obvious dematerialised once more. Ignoring the sound of Leon yelling as he beat the Heartless into a powdery nothing Sora leapt across the gap onto the second table and lit the lamp with his magical touch. This time the Cat didn't give him a heart attack as it once again appeared. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too" His duty done the Cat was once again gone.

"That is it!" Yelled Squall, tired of all the insanity in this world "Where going back to the gummy ship" Before Sora and the others could protest Leon glared them into submission "Not. A. Word." He snarled. Leon stormed away slicing through the unlucky heartless on his way. Ignoring the guards and the bulbous red queen Leon continued to storm towards the World Exit.

Only to be stopped in his tracks by the soon to be dead Cheshire Cat. Ignoring the words the moving fur rug said Leon leapt at it Gunblade raised. The Car dodged and did a funny dance while chanting. "The shadows will be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" Following the Cat pointed paw the group looked up to watch in shock a giant heartless fell from the ceiling to jump over the table and stand on the other side of them all the while the heartless was threateningly spinning bats. "Oh, you have got to be shitting me." Leon whispered unable to believe that the world could be this cruel to him. With a sigh of acceptance, Leon once again raised his Gunblade and prepared for battle.

Summoning all his strength Leon leapt up to face the heartless, dodging is long arms and sharp feet. With one mighty hit the heartless collapsed and the others all moved in to deal damage to its face. Much too soon for Leon's tasted the heartless was up and hitting again. Leon leapt over the heartless' low baton sweep and once again managed to reach the things face. Suddenly there was a squawk of pain and Donald was flying across the room. Quickly throwing a cure in Donald's direction Leon once again faced the heartless. Letting out a ferocious roar Leon threw himself into the fright. Dodging Sora's wild swings with his Keyblade and Goofy's flying shield Leon let out a flurry of devastating hits. When Leon finally landed, Sora did the dumbest thing he could do. He used fire and the heartless' baton was suddenly alight. Not pausing to tear Sora a new one like he wanted to Leon dodged the flaming baton and drew all his strength. With an even more furious bellow Leon leapt and drew his Gunblade right through the head of the creature, which in turn exploded into blue mist, a large crystal like heart floating out of the collapsed heartless. The defeated heartless' body was encased with a bright white light before it disappeared.

All four party members jumped as an unexpected voice floated from behind them "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob let out a fearsome yawn. From within its widely stretched mouth a shining outline of a keyhole could be seen. Curious, Donald, Sora and Goofy peered in for a closer look. They outline suddenly filled out with a blinding light. Leon let out a breathless whisper "a keyhole" his voice was reverent. As if it responded to Leon's voice the Keyblade began to glow. "Lift it so it's facing the keyhole, Sora" Leon gently commanded. Sora did as he was instructed and a beam of light erupted from the Keyblade and a locking sound was heard from within the Keyhole.

Unexpectedly a small oval shaped gummy was spat out of the doorknob, looking down Goofy commented "This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Donald reached down to pick it up while he said "Okay, I'll hold on to it," "No" Cut in Leon as he swooped in a claimed his gummi prize "I'll look after it and we can take it back to Cid in Traverse town later." Leon's tone left no room for argument.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. But there's something you're missing." Ignoring what was quite possibly a well hidden sarcastic comment for the Cat Leon let out his fiercest glare and commanded "Speak Cat, or you're going to be decorating my wall." The Cheshire Cat gave Leon a frightened look and said "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." Sora let out a despaired whimper and whispered a soft broke "no…"

"It's okay, Sora, we can find her when we get to other worlds." Leon's gruff voice broke through Sora's impending cloud of Emo. "You mean it?" Sora asked gently. Leon reached over and ruffled Sora's chocolate spikes, "Yeah." Leon gave a friendly smirk "I mean it. Now let's get the hell out of this crazy place." Leon ordered with a subtle look over his shoulder, checking for disappearing cats and crazy card people. Sora and Goofy laughed at him while Donald gave a disproving squawk. But really the others just hoped the other worlds were better for Leon's sanity than this one.

* * *

**A / N ~ I don't like wonderland, if you couldn't tell. its just so ODD.**

**Yep but next chapter we get CLOUD**

**YAY FOR CLOUD.**


	3. Colliseum

**A/ N sorry it took so long but i have been so very busy these past weeks. Also do you know how hard it is to play a game and write as you go along. It is very hard. Anywho Enjoys**

* * *

**I didn't sign up for this**

* * *

**Coliseum**

* * *

"Fucking Yuffie" Leon said for the nth time that day. His day had started of terrible. His bed had been too small because Sora had taken the largest one and it turns out that Donald snores and Goofy sleep eats, so Leon had woken up to Goofy trying to eat his face. But thank God he could get out of this gummi ship and back onto sweet, sweet land, with nice clean air, even if his intuition was telling him to run for the hills and abandon this world to its fate. Even if that were true, Leon refused to do it. Besides it couldn't be as bad as wonderland, right?

After the gummi ship had landed, forgoing the normal morning argument, Leon and the others found themselves in a Roman like world that looked quite a lot like a coliseum. Instead of wondering at the scenery, like Leon would have enjoyed doing, Sora took the lead and they walked into the coliseum lobby. Inside the lobby was a very strange sight indeed. A half goat man was standing on a small column. "Ummm" Said Sora, unsure how to approach the man. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?" gesturing with his hand the animal-man thing pointed the pedestal on the other side of the room. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." Sora looked at Leon who was walking over to a wall where he lent and gave Sora a Look that translated into _You-talked-to-him-now-you-face-the-consequences_. Sora sighed and he moved over to the large pedestal and tried, and failed to move it. "It weighs a ton!" Sora exclaimed after he failed to move it an inch. All the while Leon was trying to hold in his laughter _'some saviour of the Worlds, huh' _Leon smirked at Sora when he turned to glare at him.

Once again Sora sighed and approached the man-goat thing. "It's way too heavy!" Sora explained "What?" the goat asked "Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little- -" The goat thing looked up. It was apparent that he thought Sora was somebody else, somebody much taller too. "Oh. Wrong guy." The goat tried to cover up his embarrassment with anger "What're you doing here?" he rudely asked "This here's the world-famous coliseum- - heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games." The goat thing threating trotted at Donald who started walking backwards to get away from him. The goat thing wasn't to be deterred "So run along, pip-squeaks." Sora frowned/pouted at the goat, while Leon sighed quietly, preparing to intervene. The goat placed his hands on his hips and stared right back at Sora. "Look," the goat seemed to be reluctant and slightly gentler now "it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monster right here in the Coliseum." Donald glares at the goat and childishly crossed his arms "You got heroes standing right in front of you." He told the goat, explaining it as if he thought the goat was an idiot. "Yup." Goofy added on placing his hands on Sora's shoulders "he's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Leon thought they might convince they man to let them in when Donald added on "And we're heroes, too." Leon decided that he would need to intervene soon, or Donald might get mad and blizzard the nice goat.

"Hero? That runt?" Did Leon say save, he meant to say kill, and nobody talks down at Sora beside him and his internal monologues. The goat only made it worse for himself when he burst out laughing. "Look" Leon spoke for the first time surprising the goat "What does you label mean to us anyway, if you can't see a hero then it's your loss. Common, Sora, you don't need to waste your time here." Leon glared at the goat and grabbed Sora as he dramatically moved towards the exit. Sora gave Leon a confused look but Leon only smirked in return. "Wait" yelled the goat "Let me give you a trial, see if you got what it takes to be a true hero." The goat tried to glare at Leon when he finished but Leon didn't care anymore. Sora smiled at the goat and yelled "BRING IT ON!"

"Okay brat, if you burst all 20 barrels within 30 seconds you might have a chance of being a hero. Ready? 3…2…1 GO!" Sora leapt at the barrels and started wildly swinging his Keyblade. It was mostly luck that Sora got all the barrels. But seriously, barrels? Back when Leon was training it took more than beating a few barrels with varying levels of success to even be considered moderately able to not kill yourself with the sharp end of your weapon. Leon still wasn't convinced, but when he tried to raise his point with the goat, who had informed him that its name was Phil, he got ignored. To make it more insulting Phil listened to Sora's idea, he listened to the kid who barely had his weapon a few days and not the experienced warrior. Leon couldn't help but hope that all the worlds weren't all slowly murdering common sense. They probably were though.

Phil chose to ignore Leon's murderous gaze at turned to Sora with something similar to respect in his creepy little goat eyes. "You know, you ain't bad, kid" He stated wagging his fist as if to punctuate the no badness of Sora. Sora awkwardly rubbed his head and smiled "Looks like im headed for the games." "Afraid not." _'THANK SHIVA'_ Leon mentally yelled _'he finally shows that he does have a brain' _Leon chose to ignore the fact that he was the reason that Phil had given Sora a trial. "Why not?" Sora exclaimed "Two words: You guys aint heroes." Clearly the goat needed to find a doctor and somebody to teach him maths because if Sora wasn't a hero then Leon would confess his eternal love for Cid. The doctor was because if he didn't let Sora into the tournament he would be meeting the business end of Leon's Gunblade. "Come on!" Sora begged. Phil gave Sora a look but sighed when he saw Sora puppy do eyes "Not unless you get a pass" Phil reluctantly admitted.

Sighing Sora pouted and waddled to the exit of the lobby. While the others went to the gummi ship Leon decided he would need to have some _words_ with Phil. An evil smirk fell onto Leon's face and he said in a sing-song voice "Phillllll" Phil slowly turned, but to his luck he was saved by Sora's exuberant return. "I got a pass!" He yelled, wriggling with excitement. "Where did you get that?" Asked Leon "Some guy" Sora casually replied, oblivious to Leon's impending heart attack "So can we enter now Phil, huh, can we?" Sora was begging again. Phil looked at Leon with fear and hesitantly began "Well… fine." Upon feeling Leon's death glare he amended "But you have to start with the preliminaries" _'Thank you captain obvious. Where the fuck else would they start?'_ Leon mentally questioned. "YAY" yelled Sora "Let's start now, can we start now?" Sora looked ready to glomp Phil who looked at him in fear before sighing and letting out a small, squeaky yes. Phil suddenly looked serious "But just so you know a lotta weirdoes signed up for these games. Remember. Rule 95: Concentrate." Sora mirrored Phil's serious look and nodded in a very serious manner that Leon had to refrain from laughing at because it looked so very cute. Not that he would say that out loud. Ever.

Phil led the quartet out onto the field so the preliminaries could start. "Match 1 Shadow Scout vs. Sora's Bitches begins!" Phil called out much to Leon's embarrassment. He wasn't anybody's bitch especially not Sora's! When Leon focused on their opponents he smirked. They were fighting heartless. "Hey" he called in a monotone voice "You three fight, I'll save my strength for really opponents." Sora looked like he wanted to protest but Leon glared him into submission. "Aye!" yelled Sora who raised his Keyblade and yelled as he rand to beat some heartless. After their easy victory they went to Phil for a short break. "You aint bad, but you aint heroes either! It's a good thing you came to me for coaching" Phil stroked his goat beard in a self-satisfied manner choosing to ignore the unbelieving looks of the hero quartet. Leon looked around, now bored with Phil's stupidity, and his gaze was draw to a blond walking past their huddle. Not that Leon was checking him out but he had to admit he did look very badass. A tattered red cape hung for muscled but narrow shoulders leading to muscular pale arms, one of which Leon was startled to notice was attached to a claw. But what really drew Leon's attention was his amazing sapphire eyes and his spikey blond hair. Not that Leon was impressed or anything, because he so wasn't.

The blond walked passed and his eyes flitted over the group before he casually dismissed them. _'Ass'_ Leon hissed mentally. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." Leon hoped they did, he wanted to show that sexy blond asshat his Gunblade. _'Wait a second!'_ Leon mentally berated himself for complimenting the enemy, who coincidentally was having similar thought as Leon. "Anyway" Phil continued "time for your next match." Phil waited while the group got into positions, "Match 2" He yelled "Sinisters vs. Sora's bitches begin!"

The next 2 matches went in a similar manner to the first. After a short break to catch their breath and replenish their MP the group were back for more. It had been a long 5 Matches and honestly Leon needed to be away from Sora's hyperness for a moment. Leon noticed a gate and moved towards it hoping it would be a quiet place to relax for a moment. What he heard coming from the gate nearly gave him a heart attack, a creepily Evil voice floated towards Leon. "That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out." _Excuse you?' _thought Leon having to hold himself from running in there. The melodious voice that followed stopped Leon in his tracks "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says - -" The melody was cut off by the creeper "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Cloud walked away, making Leon press further into the wall, afraid of the consequences of being seen "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…" an ominous roar sounded from down the tunnel. Leon was about to confront Hades when Sora yelled his name. Turning Leon saw it was time for the next match.

"Match 6. The Big one vs. Sora's bitches Begin!" Sora and the others leapt at their heartless opponents but Leon wasn't really paying attention, him mind was focused on what the Hades guy had been saying. Leon had no plan but he knew that if anybody tried to hurt Sora they would have to go through him first. Their victory was easy but Leon felt his gut clench at the sight of the blond walking towards them, a large wrapped up broadsword held in his hand. Leon heard Phil's voice saying "Final Match. Cloud vs. Sora Bitches. Begin!" Leon wasted no time and leapt at Cloud who easily blocked Leon's strike. But Leon wasn't to be deterred he let out a flurry of attack at a terrifying speed. Cloud's blue eyes widened in surprise at the speed and ferocity of Leon's attack setting his foot back a little more Cloud swiped his blade to the side causing Leon's Gunblade to be flung from his hand. Before cloud could finish him of Sora ran at him and hurled him away in a lucky strike of his Keyblade. While Cloud dealt with the others Leon ran to his Gunblade and prepared to re-join the attack. But before he could a large black paw squashed Cloud underneath its largeness. The dog had three heads.

Leon had no time to question his sanity as the dog roared in an aggressive manner. Sora let out a frightened gasp and Leon tightened the grip on his Gunblade in response. "Oh, right" Hades said arrogantly "There was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades turned his back on the impending battle and left the stadium. The three heads moved to attack Sora but they were stopped by a man in a blue cape holding the dog back. "Herc!" Yelled phil. "Phil" Herc sounded desperate "get them out of here!" The group ran back inside the lobby but Leon couldn't resist looking over his shoulder as he ran. Only just catching a glimpse of blond as Herc punched the beast causing it to move and block his view.

Back inside the Lobby Phil was tapping his hoof as he said "whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." Leon couldn't help but agree, he noticed an odd look on Sora's face. Sora looked at him and made a small gesture towards the entrance to the stadium. Leon nodded and Sora looked toward the sounds of battle and ran Leon, Donald and Goofy followed shortly after, ignoring Phil's yell of "Wait!" the quartet ran on.

As soon as Leon saw the battle he knew they had made the right choice. Hercules was trapped in a corner Clouds unconscious body slung over his shoulder. Cerberus drew closer towards Hercules before its head snapped back to look at the approaching warriors. Hercules used the momentary lull in attention to run into the Lobby to make sure Cloud was okay. Leon gave the beast a voracious smirk before he leapt at it with a yell. Slamming his Gunblade on the beast side he drew a deep gash of black blood from the creature. Sora and the others were attacking the creature's legs only making the thing madder. Leon jumped back to assess the situation. He noticed that all of the body was pretty well defended so he went for the weakest part of the creature, the head. Leon ignored the others as he once again jumped up and let out three slices in quick succession at the things muzzles. The creature reared back in shock. Letting out an angered roar Cerberus ran at Leon who quickly rolled out of the way. "Sora!" Leon yelled when he saw the Keyblade master jump and strikes the beast. A silly and possibly suicidal plan formed in Leon mind. "Sora" Leon called again "Jump!" Sora did as Leon asked and was surprised when his feet me metal instead of sand. Sora looked around in panic when he felt the ground shift beneath him. In Sora's panic he failed to notice the dog's heads snarling at him, but when he did he let out a very unmanly shriek and wildly flung his Keyblade. Luck was on his side as the Keyblade smacked one of the head causing it to lose consciousness. Leon then appeared in front of Sora and with a rage filled yell, sliced cleanly though the other two head making the animal fall ungracefully to the ground.

As Leon trudged slowly towards the Lobby where Sora and the others were talking to Phil, something about junior Hero's, a flash of sliver caught his eye. Walking over Leon saw Clouds sword letting out a sigh Leon attempted to pick it up but holy Shiva that thing was heavy. Grunting in concentration Leon managed to grim the sword and slung it onto his back. Leon walked in to Sora in a heroic pose and Phil saying "there aint gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Sora didn't look at all put out by that "Okay" he said calmly "we'll be back," Leon walked toward Phil and nodded his head in greeting to Hercules. He showed them the sword he was carrying and Hercules smiled at him before he pointed to the gate. One again nodding in thanks Leon strode toward the gate. Leon walked outside the lobby and saw the others milling about nervously. Sora smiled at Leon and walked towards the gate and the steps where Cloud was sat.

"Hey" Sora asked gently "are you all right?" Cloud looked up his blue eyes glimmering with an untold emotion "yeah" Cloud said weakly. Sora looked at Cloud with open curiosity "So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked, ignoring Leon's _shut-up-you-dumbass_ Look. Cloud lent his head onto his hands "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud stood up, looming over Sora. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light." Sora looked at Cloud with sadness, an expression mirrored by Leon "You'll find it." Leon found himself saying. Cloud looked at Leon with shock "I'm searching, too" Added Sora "For your light?" asked Cloud looking right into Leon's eyes. "Yeah" Leon said softly Cloud walked forward "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud answered. Cloud moved to walk away before Sora's shout made him turn around. "It must be hard" Sora said "Only looking on one world" Leon had another really bad feeling about this. Donald chipped in too "Why don't you come with us, your strong and you can search other worlds!" "Yup, Yup" added Goofy. Cloud contemplated their offer before nodding and turning to face the group once more. "Okay" He said "I'll join you". Cloud gave what might have been a small smile.

Leon had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N~ next is deep jungle. **

**Yay (Sarcasum)**

**Also if anybody plays Aion give me a shout.**


End file.
